Puerta al Infierno
by Carrie Summertime
Summary: Sin querer sus ansiosas miradas se buscaron, buscando un amparo o una miserable compañía en aquellos momentos tan desesperantes. Fail Sumary, lean y opinen por favor. Smuth


¡Gente! Luego de una larga sequía creativa, CREO que pude hacer algo decente. No tengo Internet al momento de comenzar… esto, así que si he equivocado con mis no grandes conocimientos, tienen TODO derecho de agarrarme y meterme un palo por el culo hasta matarme (?). OK, ya, no queremos Gore de forma gratuita. Es un fracaso de intento de angst sobre la Guerra de Vietnam. Tuve que cometer el pecado del OoC, pero creo que esto lo justifica -sobs- Es un USA/Viet y espero les guste, de lo contrario, les declaro la guerra (?) Bien, NO. Es broma. Espero disfruten leyéndolo como yo disfruté al escribirlo (: Como siempre, el Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni APH son de mi propiedad. El nombre de USA es el que conocemos ya todos: Alfred F. Jones y bien, como en el enviciante rol de Hetalia en Facebook, decidí usar el nombre con el que roleo a nuestra querida Nam 3: Linh Thi Nguyên.

**Sobre el contenido, fuera del fallido intento de angst contiene varias menciones eróticas, tal vez hasta algo medio lemon, pero no lo sé, luché porque esto no se viera ni bizarro ni vulgar. Huh, de rango, diría yo que es entre T y M… pero más inclinado al M por su temática delicada, el lenguaje rudo y las escenas de violencia y sexo explícitas… no me responsabilizo de traumas… EN SERIO.**

Ahora sí, disfruten, recuerden que sus reviews son mi salario, este… I mean, una fuente de mejoras a mi trabajo. ¡Disfruten! ¡Elogios y pedradas por nuestros útiles reviews! -huye-

Btw, nunca suelo dar introducciones tan largas… Ah sí, feliz año, lectores D:

…_**...….**_

Se había levantado tanto polvo tras el último sordo ruido, por instinto ya adquirido se lanzó al suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, el polvo había entrado en sus ojos rasgados y ver resultaba doloroso, dejó que sus propias lágrimas limpiaran un poco su mirada, antes de mirar qué había sucedido precisamente. Lentamente se puso de pie, con el fusil entre sus manos, su menudo cuerpo parece que ya no quería librar más batalla, pero se obligó a estar erguida tanto como fuera posible. Caminó entre algunos cuerpos caídos, el aire estaba irrespirable a causa del nauseabundo olor de pólvora y muerte. Sin querer sus pies habían pateado algo, volvió la vista al suelo y sus labios dejaron escapar un suspiro de impotencia, otro niño había perdido absurdamente su corta vida. ¡Maldito conflicto! ¿Cuándo iba a terminar?

Siguió andando entre las ruinas, cada vez más descorazonada, como si fuera tan predecible todo esto, estaba calculando cuándo caería otra bomba, los indochinos le miraban asustados, esperando respuestas, ella sólo se alzó de hombros y les miró decepcionada, dando órdenes de que se resguardaran, pero más que órdenes, parecían simples súplicas de una jovencita asustada. No lo negaba, estaba asustada, pero debía transmitir seguridad a todas esas personas que constituían su nación. ¡Cuerpo a tierra! Volvió a dejarse caer, con los brazos sobre la cabeza nuevamente. Volvió a caminar, esos hombres que superaban en armamento y tamaño a sus hombres le causaban mezcla de temor y repulsión, los apuntaba amenazante con su arma cuando pasaba por el lado de ellos, otros apuntaban a ella, disparaba a uno y se lanzaba al suelo, mientras los otros se mataban entre sí. "Sin duda éstos eran estadounidenses" pensó, por la reacción. Sabía distinguir a rusos de americanos, los americanos solían ser más impulsivos, en cambio los rusos eran más calculadores, le hubieran disparado sin peros, pero ella resultaba difícil de siquiera herir.

Buscaba al responsable de toda esa parafernalia, pensaba volarle la tapa de los sesos apenas lo tuviera delante, además él había empujado al otro a todo esto… ¡Que se fueran los malditos occidentales, ella no tenía nada que ofrecer en esa ahora miserable tierra! ¡Ya habían arrasado con millones de sueños, con millones de vidas, con millones de sonrisas! ¡Que todo quedara tal cual y regresaran a sus casas de una maldita vez! ¡Pero el americano era tan influenciable, tan estúpido! Iba pensando en todo ello cuando chocó con alguien, cayendo ambos al piso. Ella vio de quién se trataba y, acto seguido, alzó el fusil y apuntó al rubio de ojos azules, quien por, tal vez reflejo, sacó un revólver de sus ropas, apuntando a la pelinegra. Tal vez el brazo del chico apuntaba resueltamente, pero sus ojos expresaban algo completamente diferente, lo que provocó que ella lentamente comenzara a bajar el fusil hasta dejarlo sobre sus pies, él procedió a bajar el alma, pero manteniendo la mirada fija en su adversaria. Ambas miradas mezclaban el miedo y la tristeza, él se levantó y la alzó a ella de una brazada, quién sólo seguía mirando el suelo, sus sucias ropas, sus manos ensangrentadas.

– Linh… este… yo… – El chico no sabía cómo siquiera decirle algo.

– ¿Qué diablos vas a decirme, yankee estúpido? ¿Qué no es tu culpa, ah? ¿A quién vas a cargarle el peso de TUS errores, bastardo? – La indochina volvió a alzar su arma, apuntándole en medio de los ojos. – ¡Habla!

– ¡Perdóname! Sé que cometí errores, pero… ¡Fue porque mis superiores escucharon a… ese bastardo! – Acto seguido el menor lanzó el arma al piso, alzando las manos y poniéndose de rodillas ante ella, que seguía sus movimientos con la mira de arma. – ¡Sólo pido que me escuches, Linh! ¡Sólo eso!

– Alfred… – Toda palabra que hubiera querido largarle quedó en sus labios, sin ser capaz de salir de allí.

Durante un largo rato se miraron a los ojos, sin quererlo él, lágrimas de arrepentimiento resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero ella, por miedo a ceder, sólo cerró los ojos, suspirando. No supo por qué, pero… creía en su palabra. Volvió a mirarlo. Oh, vamos, ¿ese niño que lloraba como un bebé era una potencia mundial? A sus ojos, que lo habían visto prácticamente todo, todo ese renombre quedaba reducido a lo que veía: un niño aterrado, llorando sin saber qué hacer o hacia dónde huir. Lentamente bajó el fusil y rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del americano, que se estremecía por los sollozos ahogados entre sus manos. Ella acariciaba su espalda, como una madre que consuela a un niño luego de una fea pesadilla. Lentamente y sin notarlo, ella lloraba tan desconsolada como él, se sentía igual o peor en esos momentos. Y al final de todo, ninguno de los dos comprendía las precisas causas del conflicto, pero sabían que donde Rusia intervenía, se avecinaba desastre. Y a veces, a esas proporciones…

Al mucho rato después a ninguno le quedaban ya lágrimas que derramar, al menos en ese instante, en donde la cercanía y la necesidad de cariño comenzaron a hacerse latentes, sin querer sus ansiosas miradas se buscaron, buscando un amparo o una miserable compañía en aquellos momentos tan desesperantes, él tomó entre sus manos que temblaban nerviosas el pequeño rostro de la asiática, quien no opuso resistencia alguna a ello ni al suave beso que hubo sido depositado en sus delgados y resecos labios.

Extrañamente las cosas comenzaron a caldearse más rápido de lo que ellos se hubieran siquiera pensado, un sencillo beso no hubo sido suficiente para lo que sus cuerpos demandaban, pero aquel no era un lugar adecuado y rápidamente, como un par de adolescentes en fuga, buscaron un lugar para poder desatar el repentino deseo recíproco que los embargó. Sabían que realizar dicho acto les abriría la puerta al infierno, iniciaría, tal vez, un aún más horrible fuego cruzado, pero por unos momentos procuraron olvidarse que eran ni más ni menos que dos naciones rivales, por un momento desearon ser sólo Alfred y Linh, nada de otro nombre como Estados Unidos o Vietnam. Sólo ellos dos, ¿qué tan difícil era de comprender? Era más fácil dejar que sus cuerpos lo expresaran…

– L…Linh… ¿Estás realmente segura de que nosotros…? – El americano constantemente miraba a todas partes, temiendo ser descubiertos.

– ¡Al diablo el mundo por unos momentos! – Calló sus labios con un violento beso, dando cuenta de la urgencia que la poseía en aquel momento. – No hay tiempo para arrepentimientos… después de todo… somos humanos. Lloramos, reímos, sentimos dolor, placer, si nos hieren sangramos, si nos golpeamos duele… ¡Mírate! ¡Tus lágrimas! ¿No te hace eso humano, Alfred? ¡Mírate! – Inquirió ella, queriendo derribar también sus propias inseguridades.

– Y si… ¿Ivan lo nota?

– Él puede venir y comerme el… – Soltó ella, refunfuñando.

– Creo que no son palabras aptas para una dama, "mademosille." – El americano silenció ahora las palabras furibundas de su compañera, sonriendo lascivamente. – Lo siento, pero prefiero ser yo quién coma "eso" – Acto seguido volvió a besarle, ahora con pasión casi contenida, sus manos impacientes acariciaban su pequeño cuerpo aún por sobre las sucias ropas militares.

Y cada brusca caricia la hacía estremecer por completo, sus manos se enredaban torpemente al tratar de desprender de sus ropas al rubio, quien ya se había quitado los anteojos. Una caricia, una prenda caía vagamente entre los arbustos, las ramas lastimaban la piel, ¿qué rayos importaba? ¿Quién notaría la diferencia de las heridas de esa guerra y de la pequeña _contienda_ que ellos dos libraban cuerpo a cuerpo? ¡Nadie! ¡A nadie le importaban un carajo estas cosas!

Aquella piel pálida, de matiz levemente amarillo, sus torneados y precisos muslos, su breve cintura, aquellos pequeños, tersos y redondeados pechos en su lugar, se le hacían una auténtica obra de arte, más belleza de la que creyó haber visto en aquellos ojos negros que le escrutaban curiosamente. Para ella, el muchachito blanco ya había dejado de ser un simple niño, era ya todo un adulto – uno muy torpe, pensó – si bien no era muy definido, tendría sus libras de más y su piel era demasiado pálida para su gusto, no quitaba que en aquel momento le deseara de forma casi desesperada. Sonrió sin el hierro de costumbre y sus delgados dedos acariciaron su rostro que no perdía esa luz infantil, después de todo… Alfred era un niño en el alma, había estado callando a ese niño durante todo el conflicto, pero tarde o temprano vendría a rendir cuentas sobre la situación. No, los remordimientos de aquella locura se los quería quedar todos ella, besó su rostro una y otra vez mientras el más alto se acomodaba sobre ella, entre sus delgadas piernas, era una situación muy incómoda, pero la constante atención de ella poco a poco le devolvía la seguridad de sus actos, pero… ¿acaso ella estaba tan marchita por dentro, con el lento pasar de los años? Suspiró cuando la zurda del americano formaba indefinidas figuras en sus muslos.

– ¿Sucede algo, Linh? – Inquirió, deteniendo su caricia. – ¿Acaso no lo hago como es debido?

– ¿Por qué diablos preguntas cosas tan innecesarias, Alfred? ¿Qué no puedes, simplemente, actuar como un hombre hecho y derecho de vez en cuando? – Desafió ella.

– Trato de ser amable… – Regateó él, mirando a otra parte, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba uno de los pechos de la chica.

– Pues trátame como a tu querida enemiga, yankee. – Volvió a desafiar, con un destello casi insolente en la mirada y mientras metía la mano debajo de la ropa interior del otro, frotando su miembro de forma provocativa

El más joven no dijo palabra alguna y rápidamente quitó la última prenda de ella, sus simples bragas blancas, se quitó los boxers y dejó al descubierto que pese a la extraña calma con la que llevaban ello, su miembro ya buscaba sentir algo de acción "más ruda", más allá del inocente roce. Con sus fuertes manos alzó delicadamente la cadera de la vietnamita y primero, poco a poco, comenzó a penetrarla, observando si aquello acaso la lastimaba o no. Al observar una reacción contraria a sus temores aumentó lentamente el ritmo, mientras los leves gemidos de la asiática le hacían saber que, precisamente, disfrutaba de aquello. Las ramas de los arbustos le arañaban la espalda y constantemente ramas más pequeñas y hojas se enredaban en sus dorados cabellos, pero todo esto le causaba una extraña sensación de risa, más al ver la sonrisa cómplice de ella.

– Estás digno de una foto, "héroe". – Rió ella, con sensual sarcasmo.

– Tú no luces tan mal, Linh, aunque tienes el cabello cubierto de ramas y los brazos llenos de tierra… me gustas así, te imaginaba así… más auténtica que cualquiera de las europeas… – El menor se rascó la mejilla sin detener el vaivén de sus caderas.

– Parecemos un par de adolescentes. En serio. – Gimió mientras se agarraba de sus espaldas, para facilitarle acceso. – No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estamos haciendo… – Reía suavemente sobre sus labios antes de besarle. – ¿Tú, acaso, sabes?

– No, y tampoco me interesa averiguarlo, darling. – El rubio paseaba lascivamente su lengua por el terso cuello de la azabache, cosa que hacía temblar hasta la última fibra de su ser a la más baja.

De aquello, no comentaron más. Sólo estaban concentrados en la sencilla labor de entregarse el uno al otro, como si fuera lo último que harían en sus vidas. ¿Qué más podría hacerse aparte? La puerta al infierno, ya había sido abierta, pero… ahora mismo, no existía espacio a los remordimientos. Más tarde o más temprano serían atrapados. O tal vez no, probablemente sí. Ivan le volaría la tapa de los sesos de un tiro a él, sería capaz de hacerle las peores atrocidades a ella, ¿Qué mierda importaba? ¿Qué debía meterse el muy bastardo? ¡Nada! En plena guerra llega un momento en donde todo, hasta tu vida pierde su sentido, todo se vuelve absurdo y… tal vez tengas suerte si una bala perdida te mate. Es la ventaja de eso, sólo tu asesino y tú lo saben, a veces siquiera el desdichado asesino, tú ni siquiera lo notas, pero allí te está apuntando.

Sean todos cordialmente bienvenidos al infierno.

No había intercambio alguno de palabras, sólo dos alientos agitados, se había detenido el vaivén, era preciso tomar aliento antes de enfundarse nuevamente, tomar el arma y salir a matar a diestra y siniestra, a esperar triunfar, a esperar fracasar. El orgullo y todas esas porquerías ya no importaban en lo más mínimo, ya carecían de prioridad. Sólo querían estar tranquilos en sus casas, viendo una película, bañando al perro, haciendo jardinería o simplemente mirando el techo. Paz, eso era todo lo que querían, esa sencilla palabra de tres letras era todo lo que pedían, ¿acaso era DEMASIADO? Él terminó por anudarse a desgano la corbata y colocar su sombrero sobre su cabeza, ella suspiraba mientras quitaba las ramas de sus largos cabellos. Se sonrieron amargamente y caminaron juntos a la salida de ese complicado camino de ramajes y suelo tramposo, era como la vida, pero más corto y más sencillo. Suspiraron pesadamente, como si hubieran tenido la misma idea, y… cierto es.

– Alfred… cuando todo esto acabe, iré a tu casa. Convenceré a mis jefes, aunque tarde. Pero… haremos las cosas como corresponden, ¿de acuerdo? – Susurró la indochina mientras quitaba el seguro a su rifle.

– Serás bienvenida siempre, Linh. Oh, trata de no matar a muchos de mis hombres, seré dulce con los tuyos, tranquila, sweetheart. Tranquila. – Rió con fingida alegría besó sus resecos labios antes de partir en dirección contraria, cambiando a la expresión que debes tener en la guerra.

Linh Thi Nguyên suspiró, cargó su arma entre sus brazos y se fue por ahí, mirando atenta. Viviría lo suficiente para cumplir su palabra, un buen par de años después. Efectivamente, poco a poco Estados Unidos debilitaba su influencia, Rusia en pleno desastre decidió echar pie atrás y dejar que los otros dos se las arreglaran solos. Él, con el orgullo herido y comiéndose las palabras de rabia y los llantos admitió la derrota, la derrota que le había propinado esa enanita que con mucho mediría 1.60 de estatura. "Linh, fuiste una rival digna. Hasta luego, te espero para la otra contienda", le expresó con la mirada, ella sólo asintió.

El recuerdo sería otra puerta al infierno reducido a cuatro muros. Quizás, tal vez… ya las llamas no quemarían como en aquel campo hostil de polvo y muerte. Otros tiempos, dirían los sabios. Las aguas se calmaron y… era tiempo de cambiar la mentalidad y dejar atrás el orgullo, después, con el pasar de los años, las heridas dolerían menos, la sed de venganza estaría descartada. Otros tiempos, otros infiernos. ¡Adiós infierno, adiós Vietnam! ¡Suerte, América!

Y hasta que la puerta… vuelva a ser abierta, aunque no lo permita nuevamente nada ni nadie. Es mejor reducir el infierno a dos que a millones, ¿verdad?

…_**.**_

Sobre el final de todo esto… ni pregunten qué mierda me habré fumado, pero bueno, se entienda o no, yo cumplí con escribirlo. Ahora les pido que cumplan al dejarme los reviews. Mercí, grazzie, arigato, spasibo, etc., les agradezco la atención. Hasta que mi cerebro vomite nuevamente. ¡Adiós!


End file.
